Kapitein Blauwe Ballen
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Heero en Relena zijn van plan enige activiteiten ten uitvoer te brengen welke niet geschikt zijn voor kids, en iemand stoort hen daar bij. Met dank aan Marjanneke van !


Captain Blue Balls

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lig je net lekker in bed met je dame, om enige zeer atletische activiteiten ten uitvoer te brengen die niet aan kids getoond mogen worden, wordt je gestoord door je telefoon.

'Negeer het.' Heero's verdere woorden werden onderbroken door Relena die zijn mond voor haarzelf claimde; één van de weinige keren dat ze zelf initiatief toonde in bed, en nu claimde ze hem voor de telefoon zijn aandacht volledig kon opeisen. Onmogelijk als Heero's brein de actie noemde, besloot hij toch van haar plotse zelfvertrouwen tussen de lakens te genieten, en alle aandacht aan zijn dame te schenken.

Juist toen ze langzamerhand haar weg naar beneden zocht, zijn welgevormde borstspieren bewonderend met vederlichte kusjes, ging het vermaledijde kreng weer. Het geluid leek indringender te worden naar mate de mobiele telefoon bleef gaan. Alsof het voorwerp erop gebrand was zijn concentratie te breken en deze nacht – die niet zo heel vaak voorkwam gezien Relena's werk – bruut te verstoren.

Als vice-minister van buitelandse zaken, had ze niet echt veel tijd om haar geliefde man te zien, laat staan eens een degelijke dag mee door te brengen.

'Neem je dat ding nou nog 's op, of hoe zit het?' ergens boven de adonislijnen was ze blijven steken, en aan haar toon te horen was ze verre van blij. Een arm bewoog, sloeg zich onder de lakens vandaan en greep, met de precisie van een jagende tijger, de mobiele telefoon op het nachtkastje.

'Yuy.' Kwam het streng uit zijn mond. De vibraties van zijn longen die werkten en de stem die in zijn borstkas resoneerde deden Relena trillen van opwinding. Zijn stem was zwaarder geworden in de loop der tijd, niet meer zo licht als van een adolescent, maar van een jongeman in de kracht van zijn leven. Teder vleide ze haar hoofd neer op zijn schouder, genietend van de bruutheid van zijn stem.

_'Ah, Heero, goed je te spreken man! Zeg… ik sta hier op een station, en ik voel me nogal verdwaald…'_

'Hoepel op.' Was het eerstvolgende wat hij zei en verbrak, nog bruter dan het mobieltje rinkelde, de verbinding. Met een smak knalde het gebruiksvoorwerp op het nachtkastje en zijn arm gleed als een slang terug onder de lakens.

Geagiteerd, Relena kende zijn houding maar al te goed, was precies wat ze eigenlijk het liefste zoals ze hem had. Of beter gezegd, zoals hij haar nam. Bijna bruut, dat ze de volgende dag uitgeput op de kabinetsvergadering verscheen, moeite had met lopen en ze tenminste suffig kon wegdommelen, in plaats van de saaie gesprekken zonder inhoud te moeten aanhoren.

Wederom ging het gebruiksvoorwerp onaangekondigd af, eerst trillend en daarna rinkelend schoof het naderbij, zijn geagiteerde houding verstorend en bovenal, zijn zin in sex vernietigend. Alsof Zechs Marquise met zijn Epyon zojuist een salvo had afgevuurd en hij niets kon doen om hem tegen te houden.

Relena grijnsde vuig naar hem, 'zal ik het ding verdrinken in een glas water? Of zal ik jou het genoegen schenken het voorwerp te vernietigen tijdens kleiduiven schieten?'

'Eerder nog een keer opnemen, de beller traceren en die vernietigen.'

'Ah… goed plan. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat de gehele politie- en troepenmacht de andere kant uitkijkt…'

'En dat ik de beste wapens tot m'n beschikking krijg.'

'Ook…'

'En dat ik vrijheid krijg om de persoon te martelen voor ik 'm afschiet.'

'Misschien… als je eerst afmaakt wat je bent begonnen…'

'Yuy.' Relena deed meer haar best te luisteren, en in dit soort gevallen was het vrijwel onprettig om onderop te liggen: ze voelde de vibraties van zijn stem niet meer resoneren in zijn borstkas, alleen nog maar zichtbaar verlustigen aan wat zijn lichaam haar bood. En gezien zijn bijna goddelijk geschapen lichaam. Welgevormde borst- en buikspieren, waarover ze plagend haar nagels haalde; morgen zou hij trots de krasjes bewonderen in de spiegel. Krasjes die alleen zij hem mocht toebrengen. Hier en daar had hij verwondingen van de oorlog, die hij nog trotser droeg, als medailles en eerbetoon voor zijn werk als soldaat. Relena kuste ze teder, en voelde een trilling over zijn huid glijden.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'Help me! Ik ben verdwaald! Help me! Ik raak hier nooit meer uit!'_

'….'

_'Heero?'_

'Waar ben je?'

_'Als ik dat wist, zou ik het je zeggen. Kan je niet je laptop starten en mijn telefoon traceren?'_

'Nee.'

_'Maar…' _

'Waar ben je?'

_'Nou… in mijn velletje.'_

'WAAR ben je?'

_'Nou… niet daar waar ik wezen moet.'_

'Waar. Ben. Je?'

_'In de metro.'_

'Welke metro?'

_'Tokio…'_

'Wat doe jij in Tokio!'

_ 'Jou komen bezoeken?'_

'En waarom weet ik daar niets van?'

_'Verrassing?'_

'Dus je wilt me verrassen en slaagt erin die geweldig te verknoeien door de weg kwijt te raken?'

_'Nou… technisch gezien loopt hier rails… geen weg.'_

'Goed. Buiten beschouwing gelaten dat je een grote idioot bent, welke halte?' Heero kon het antwoord al raden.

_'Bolletje bolletje krulletje staartje bolletje.'_

Het antwoord van Heero klonk alsof hij zichzelf tegen het voorhoofd sloeg met zijn handpalm. '…'

*KLIK* - *TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT*

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Duo keek beteuterd naar de mobiele telefoon, alsof hij elk moment in huilen kon uitbarsten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Was dat Duo?'

'Ja.'

'Wat is er met hem?'

'Geografisch in verlegenheid gebracht.'

'Moet je hem niet helpen?'

'Nee.'

'Maar hij is helemaal alleen en hij weet niet waar hij is en hoe hij hier moet komen en…'

_Vrouwen_. Heero dacht het maar sprak het verstandig genoeg niet uit.

'Ik weet wat je denkt. Vrouwen.'

_Shit… ze kunnen ook nog gedachten lezen. _

'Nee, je lichaamstaal en houding. Ik denk dat het verstandig is om beleefd te zijn tegen onze toekomstige gast. En je weet hoe hij is.'

_En ik weet hoe jij bent._

'Hij raakt verdwaald en dan raakt hij in de problemen en gezien hij de taal niet spreekt, zal hij alleen maar dieper en dieper in de problemen raken.'

_Vrouw… houd op. Je verpest m'n zin in seks._

'En de laatste keer raakte hij zo diep in de problemen, dat je hem moest komen redden. Dat leverde mij weer problemen op, weet je wel hoe lang ik bezig ben geweest om alle acties die jij ondernam goed te praten en recht te breien?'

_Nee. Dat weet ik niet, en om hormonale redenen interesseert het me ook niet op dit moment._

'Dus als je wilt dat ik het de komende tijd erg rustig heb, doe je hem en mij dit niet aan.'

_Waarom doe jij het mij wel aan? Alsjeblieft, m'n jongeheer… m'n ballen… m'n zin in seks!_

'Heero?'

_Is helaas afwezig. Spreek een bericht in na de pieptoon. Ben op dit moment druk bezig de aandoening blue balls buiten de deur te houden. Daarna zal ik wat aan de situatie Duo doen._

'Heero!'

_Shit!_ 'Hn?'

'Ga. Duo. Helpen.'

_Ze wilt het werkelijk…_'Maar?'

'NU!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Een poosje later…_

'Dank je dat je me bent komen redden! Ik ben zo blij je te zien! Ik voelde me heel alleen en klein en bang en…'

Heero bleef onvermurwbaar staan, keek strak naar de "zero two" piloot en wenste dat hij zijn wapenarsenaal had meegenomen. Duo hing als een puppy aan zijn nek, stevig omhelzend en dramatisch gedrag vertonend betreffende zijn status als "lost puppy".

Ongemakkelijk staarde Duo terug toen hij diens gedrag door kreeg. Alsof de voormalig "zero one" piloot hem elk moment aan kon vliegen, als een wilde draak zonder enig gevoel voor mededogen of medeleven, voor zijn arme zielige persoontje.

'Ehm… dank je dat je me bent komen redden?' probeerde de Death Scythe piloot het nog kleintjes.

Het mocht niet baten.

The end.


End file.
